


Three Things

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M, slight spoilers for Hurtful Boyfriend/Bad Boys Love?, this was for a thing on Tumblr, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: The dove and the fantail. The dark and the light. The giver and the taker. The lover and the loved.Three things that made him fall in love but still hurt him in the end.





	Three Things

The dove and the fantail. The dark and the light. The giver and the taker. The lover and the loved. 

 

A smile, a touch and a song. That's all it took. 

 

Standing up, introducing himself ( _why, why, why? They should know- he shouldn't have to_ -) then, a smile. Soft, barely-there. It's... encouraging. This boy, all soft features and sad eyes, is  _encouraging_ him. Another, happy. His eyes are squinted and his grin is wide. You can read everything on his face as easy as reading a book. What's it like to be so open? The soft ones are his favourite. The secret ones. The ones just for him. After one of them has made a joke or a witty comment. After a note or drawing or something the professor has said. They're his favourites but he ~~loves~~  likes them all. 

 

They were simple touches. Soft touches. Steadying hands on arms and the small of his back. Fingers brushing when passing pencils. Pushed against each other when walking through crowded hallways. Tiny touches that left his ears and neck burning. That brought soft smiles to his face when he thought back to them. A soft, smooth hand squeezes his. He was pushed, almost fell, but was steadied. Pulled so they're side-to-side.

 

A song. Complex and mysterious. Fun and light. A mix of everything that he is. He pours his emotions in. He remembers every soft smile, every feather-light touch. He lets it seep through his fingers and into his music. He lets himself be pulled away by the music. 

 

A smile. Sad, sorry, lost. His eyes are determined, fierce. He will not budge, not an inch. He will lock himself in and stay as long as it takes. It's not a true smile. Half-hearted. He doesn't want to, but he has to. There's a promise in his eyes, a promise that he shouts, trying to at least  _pretend_ things are normal. Pretend that his classmate isn't dead, his brother _(mongrel, low-born, filthy._ And yet... they're the same now _.)_ isn't dead, his teacher and doctor false, his... ally ( _friend_ his mind whispers,  _or more_ ) about to disappear, leaving him alone. So he shouts. Pretends that everything's okay. But he promises. They promise each other. 

 

A soft touch. A brush of the hand as he says goodbye. A quick hand, brushing hair out of his face, his fingertips dancing across his forehead. Then, quickly, a hand in his, squeezing tight. Then nothing.

 

A sad song. A harsh song. Sorrowful, lonely. Angry and unforgiving. He unlocks the cage in his heart and lets it all out. The hurt, the guilt, the silence. Everything. He cries. He doesn't remember but the evidence is on his face. He's all alone again. It's worse now. It's worse now that he's filled the hole only to have it ripped away. Now he knows what he's missing. He plays his last song, closes the piano and never plays again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know.
> 
> Check out my main Tumblr - [thedoomedprophet](https://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com).
> 
> Check out my side Tumblr -  
> [hatofulboyfriendscenarios](https://hatofulboyfriendscenarios.tumblr.com)


End file.
